


Pancakes

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loved Danny's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompted challenge at fandomverse at LJ. The prompt was 'hair'. 
> 
> Another short little thing that came to me earlier today. This one was a lot of fun. The title has only slightly to do with the plot.

Steve stepped out of the bathroom and walked back toward the bed. He sat down gently, as to not disturb Danny. Steve looked down and ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Danny moaned and rolled over onto his other side, but made no attempts to wake, so Steve stood back up and went to get his swim shorts out of his dresser.

Once he was dressed, he turned back to the bed and watched Danny for a few minutes. It always amazed Steve at the amount of work Danny would have to do to get his hair perfect each day. If Steve had anything to say about it, Danny would just run a brush through it and leave it.

See, Steve loved Danny’s hair, especially when it was rumpled and pre-fixed. It was curly and soft, and he loved running his fingers through it. 

Steve had tried on numerous occasions to get him to leave his hair alone in the mornings, but he had yet to succeed. 

He turned and walked out the door and down to the beach for his morning swim.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Steve made his way from the water and back up to the house after about an hour of swimming. He grabbed his towel from one of the deck chairs and dried himself off before entering the house. He heard some banging coming from the kitchen, so he headed there first before going to grab a shower.

What he saw brought a big smile to his face. Danny was standing by the counter, making pancakes, but what caught Steve’s attention was Danny’s hair.

He was dressed for the day, but with one change. Danny hadn’t fixed his hair as he normally did. It looked like he hadn’t done anything to it, other than run a towel over it after his shower. It was curly and natural. Not a drop of product to be seen.

“Breakfast is almost ready. I know how much you love my pancakes.”

When Steve didn’t answer, Danny turned around and noticed the look on his face, and smiled.

“You like what you see?”

Steve walked closer to Danny. “You know I do. What changed?”

“I guess I just didn't feel like dealing with it this morning.”

“Oh, is that all?”

“I can go and fix it if you like?” He started to walk away.

“No!” Steve grabbed Danny by the arm to stop him from leaving. “It’s good. I just thought that maybe…”

Danny planted a kiss on Steve’s lips before he could finish what he was saying.

“You thought right.” 

Danny continued to kiss him, as he tried to say, “What about the pancakes?”

“They’ll still be there later.”

Danny grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him toward the stairs. With his other hand, Steve ran his fingers through Danny’s perfect hair.


End file.
